


What's in a Name

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: Brad never had plans to make a living working in a coffee shop.It's the little (also tall and handsome) things that keep him sane.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> I think Lecavayay definitely deserves a little something for arranging his exchange, and working so hard at it for us. So, I hope she loves it!
> 
> Based off a Tumblr prompt that I saw forever ago and wouldn't be able to track down again :)

When Brad got a job at the local coffee shop straight out of college, he'd told himself he'd be stuck there for a maximum of five years, but after being offered management almost right away, five years turned into ten a little too quickly. He had once wanted to work on Wall Street, but now he’s stuck serving snooty pour over coffee to pretentious college kids who don't even have the decency to hide the fact they think they're better than him.

The only thing that makes his job even the least bit tolerable, is the fact there's a law firm right next door, and a seemingly neverending parade of men in suits to go along with it.

Brad tries to pretend that he isn't interested in one in particular, but he knows it's a lie. He just hopes it's not as obvious to the outside world as it is to him.

This particular guy, that one that caught Brad's eye since the second he walked in the door, is beauty and grace personified. He's tall, with dark hair that's always perfectly styled and piercing hazel eyes. And while it's true Brad's never seen this man in anything else, he sure does look good in a suit. Damn good.

However, it doesn't help matters that Brad could never catch his name, as hard as he tries. Every day, when this man would come in to place his usual order before heading off to work, Brad would ask his name, and then try to convince himself that it wasn't for purely selfish reasons. He  _ actually  _ needed to know his name, in order to scrawl it on the side of his large black coffee, extra hot.

Problem was, every time Brad asked, he got a different answer. Sometimes it was Scott, or Adam. A couple times, when the man was really in a hurry, he had opted for Bob.

Brad's inability to learn the man's real name, only makes him all the more curious. He needs a name to attach to the face, and the unbelievably sexy accent. Every day, he tells himself he won't care anymore, and every day, he still does.

It's seldom that Brad is so busy that he doesn't notice when 'Scott or Adam or Bob’ comes in, but today was one of those days. He didn't get to see him waltz in looking impeccable, and he didn't get to see him place his order at the counter. Actually, he doesn't even notice the man's presence until the second he turns to place the unbelievably hot cup of coffee on the counter at the pick up window, and finds him inches away.

“So, what name are you going with today?” Brad says with a smile, and he honestly thinks it's the first time he's been brave enough to ask.

The man returns Brad's smile with one of his own, but says nothing. He simply slides a folded piece of paper over the countertop, towards Brad, leaving it there before grabbing his coffee, and turning to leave.

Brad doesn't retrieve the paper, doesn't even move, until the man passes through the door. He then fumbles to open it, his hands slightly shaking.

On one side, there is a number. A phone number.

He can't believe this is happening.

He slowly turns the paper over, to see a name, scrawled in a hurried hand.

**_Vinny_ **

  
  



End file.
